1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle accessories and more particularly to a novel and improved vehicle warning system to both audibly and visibly signal the vehicle driver as to initial engagement of portions of the vehicle front or back bumper when an obstacle, such as a loading platform, so that the driver may stop the vehicle and prevent damage to the vehicle as well as preventing damage to the obstacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the constantly increasing number of vehicles on the roadways, it is essential that such vehicles be equipped with as many safety devices as possible to prevent damage to the vehicle, especially in view of the high cost of vehicle repairs in the present market situation.
One area where vehicles appear to suffer continuing damage is in the area of the front and back vehicle bumper when such encounter obstructions, such damage being both to the vehicle as well as to the obstruction so encountered. Examples of this damage occur when the vehicle bumper encounters a wheeled grocery cart in the parking lot of a supermarket, such cart being of a low design to be generally invisible from the driver's position when the cart is immediately in front of the vehicle and with the driver only learning of the cart's positioning after hearing the grinding noise of metal-to-metal contact between the vehicle and the cart, such noise normally coming too late to avoid damage to the vehicle bumper and vehicle grille as well as to the shopping cart.
A further area of damage occurs when vehicles back into a loading platform to receive goods, the vehicle back bumper frequently encountering the loading platform and causing damage both to the bumper and to the loading platform.
Yet still a further area in which damage is incurred with vehicles is in the parking of the vehicle in the garage at home where, due to the constantly increasing length of vehicles, the vehicle just fits within the garage with it frequently being necessary to pull the front or back bumper as far into the garage as possible so as to be within fractions of an inch from the front interior wall of the garage, and with vehicle drivers frequently encountering the front garage wall when parking the vehicle to thus cause damage both to the vehicle and to the garage wall.